This invention relates generally to holders and stands, and more paticularly to a collapsible holder of percussion musical instruments, such as crash cymbals, wherein the cymbals are supported at a convenient height for a musician during a performance, and can easily be collapsed for portability and ease of transportation between engagements and for storage.
It is well known that musicians, particularly percussionists, are required to transport and store a multiplicity of bulky instruments and accessories, such as drums, holders for drums, cymbals, cymbal stands, and a variety of other devices and miscellaneous items of percussion. Oftentimes, such items, particularly the stands, are difficult to handle in view of their relatively awkward configurations. It is highly desirable that such stands be made not only easier to handle during transportation to and from engagements, but also more compact during such transportation than when in the deployed state during a performance.
One specific area where there is a need for improvement along the lines discussed above is in the field of stands for crash cymbals of the type which are used predominantly in orchestral and march organizations. Such crash cymbals are generally used in pairs and must generally be positioned during a performance in orientations whereby a performer can readily access the cymbals, one in each hand, use the cymbals musically, and return them quickly so that he or she can resume the playing of another percussion instrument. Of course, there generally is not much time available for the performer to pick up and return the cymbals. This fact notwithstanding, many performers forego use of a stand which would facilitate the pick-up and release of the cymbals because those stands which are presently commercially available are very bulky and add too much bulk to the percussionists complement. Additionally, crash cymbal stands of the type presently available are of fixed dimensions and configurations and therefore may not be easily adapted for crash cymbals of different dimensions.
It is evident from the foregoing that there exists a need for a crash cymbal stand which can overcome the deficiencies noted hereinabove. More specifically, there is a need for a holder for crash cymbals which can be configured into a compact shape when it is not deployed for performance. Additionally, there is a need for a crash cymbal holder whic can be adjusted to accommodate cymbals of various sizes.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a holder for crash cymbals which is simple in construction and inexpensive to produce.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cymbal stand or holder which is advantageously collapsible into a compact shape for facilitating its transportation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a holder for crash cymbals which is adjustable so that it can be used with cymbals of a variety of dimensions.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a holder for crash cymbals which in addition to being collapsible is also universally mountable on an existing upright stand.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide a deployable holder for crash cymbals which can be constructed of relatively lightweight materials, such as a plastic material, or one of the light but relatively soft metals, such as aluminum, which additionally is relatively inexpensive.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a deployable holder for crash cymbals which can be locked securely in a selected position without requiring use of hardened materials.